Diseases of the glomerulus that result in the Nephrotic Syndrome (NS) are important causes of morbidity and mortality affecting both adults and children. NS is characterized by disease/injury to the podocyte as occurs in FSGS, membranous nephropathy, minimal change disease and diabetic nephropathy. Given recent developments in our understanding of the podocyte, investigators are now showing important new insights and tools that should allow molecular dissection of podocyte biology. The Division of Nephrology at the University of Washington is in the process of organizing the "5th International Podocyte Conference" to be held in Seattle, Washington on June 26-28, 2004. We anticipate that this meeting will consist of a series of 25 minute talks followed by 20 minute discussion periods provided by approximately 26 speakers. It is anticipated that 300 attendees will register for the meeting. The format of the meeting will follow the Gordon Conference structure. Our purpose is three-fold: 1. To bring together principal investigators who have primary scientific interest in glomerular epithelial biology from around the world in an informal atmosphere that will stimulate the exchange of ideas. It is anticipated that this meeting will result in more rapid scientific progress in glomerular epithelial biology and will facilitate the development of meaningful long-term collaboration. 2. To stimulate the interest of young investigators and other scientists who might be interested in studying glomerular epithelial biology. 3. To facilitate cross-talk between clinicians and scientists with the ultimate goal of improving prognosis, treatment and care of patients with glomerular disease.